La chica invisible
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Hay personas que desean pasar su vida desapercibidos, hay otros que no y existe una mínima parte que se ve forzada a ello. Oz ha sido espectador de cómo una chica vive en dos de estás formas a causa de un secreto que nadie conocía. AU.


Holi~ holi, creo que la forma decente de hacerme presencia nuevamente es pidiendo una enorme disculpa a todos quienes siguen (O siguieron, ya no sé ustedes) alguna de mis historias, ya que tuve que ausentarme largo tiempo por cuestiones de salud, luego familiares y por último técnicos, pero al fin y al cabo he logrado arreglar el último, teniendo por fin una laptop funcional para traerles historias nuevamente, y antes de seguir las demás historias (¡Alice! ¿Qué te crees? ¡Sigue las demás! –Lo haré, lo haré… Se los prometo–) quisiera presentarles una nueva, no sé si será larga o corta, pero aquí quiero demostrar más a fondo el lado delicado de Alice, ese lado que siempre tiene miedo a la soledad (Aclaro). ¡Bueno, espero me hayan perdonado y les guste este nuevo proyecto!

* * *

No es un recuerdo muy claro ya que nunca tuve la intención de prestarle atención, no era algo que me interesara pero tampoco que ignoraba, su presencia siempre estaba ahí, no cerca de mí, pero lo estaba. Nunca hablamos, creo que nunca he escuchado como suena su voz o de qué color son realmente sus ojos, lo único que siempre he recordado ha sido un largo cabello castaño que llegaba hasta casi a sus tobillos.

La había visto en preescolar, exactamente el primer día. Me daba temor pensar que podría tropezarse con alguno de esos largos mechones pero hasta ahí llegó mi curiosidad ya que pronto conocí a otros compañeros que al fin y al cabo terminaron ingresando al igual que yo a la primaria. Veía a esa castaña de reojo cada tanto, siempre estaba sola, nunca he podido recordar que clase de expresión llevaba consigo, ni siquiera reconocía cual era el color exacto de sus ojos, la forma en que se encontraban sus cejas, para mí solo era una presencia solitaria que estaba todo el tiempo retraída, algunas veces quise hablarle pero nunca fue… Algo a lo que realmente me haya aventado por una u otra excusa.

Al ingresar a primer año de escuela media superior, me topé a esa chica de siempre pero… Algo nuevo, había otra con una sonrisa inocentona junto a ella, de cabellos albinos y ojos violetas. La curiosidad me atacó al instante por lo que pregunté a alguno de mis amigos, exactamente a Gilbert, quien era aquella chica; Él me explicó que era Alyss.  
"–Vaya, pero si su nombre tiene una forma bastante curiosa de escribirse–Pensé cuando me explicó que la castaña se llamaba Alice."

Igual me preguntaba cómo podrían diferenciar a una de la otra cuando las llamasen.

–No deberías preocuparte por ninguna de ellas, Oz–Añadió mi amigo, yo había mantenido la mirada perdida un pequeño lapso de tiempo en las gemelas. Por primera vez veía a Alice con la mirada un poco alta, se encontraba hablando seria con su hermana. Mi memoria era fatal para esto, pero, algo en mí solo repetía "Vaya, pero si ha crecido bastante en estos años"; Sin embargo, luego de un chasqueó de dedos en frente de mis narices me hizo reaccionar, procesando las palabras inmediatamente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? –inquirí con cierta curiosidad y preocupación a la vez, luego, solo me encogí de hombros a la vez que aceptaba todo. No iba a ser la primera vez que su presencia iba a ser amena a la mía, y no sé, siempre me he sentido confundido respecto a todo, sin tener los pensamientos precisamente fijos en algo.

El curso comenzó como era esperado y a los pocos días ingresó una nueva estudiante, su nombre era... ¡Sharon! No lo podía olvidar desde el primer momento que lo escuché, quedé impactado con su belleza y sus modales de dama refinada, comenzamos a salir a mitad del curso aunque ella tenía consigo a su mejor amigo, Break, me daba muchos problemas y el mayor era que estaba 'secretamente' enamorado de ella.

Los celos me carcomieron cuando sus familias se fueron a pasar las vacaciones de verano juntas, y yo, solo en casa con mis tíos, inclusive mi hermana había salido. Otro verano común y corriente donde me dedicaría a estudiar arduamente para cuando volviera a ingresar.

Creo que podría decir que mi vida era en gran parte… Monocromática o rutinaria, usualmente siempre era lo mismo, aunque hubieran risas, bromas, aventuras, podía decir que nada cambiaba y todo me daba la impresión de haber sido escrito por alguien, mientras nosotros simplemente somos sus marionetas con vida apegadas al guión.

Y de nuevo, comenzamos con el segundo curso. Era lo mismo de siempre, presentarnos, bromear y no hacer nada la primera semana.

–Ahh… Estoy cansado–Bostecé mientras me rascaba un tanto la nuca, había ido a comprar algo para desayunar ya que era el receso y el hambre apretaba. Solo compré un sándwich y un refresco.

Viendo a los alrededores todo parecía tan diferente a lo que era preescolar, primaria y primer grado de secundaria, ya nadie corría y gritaba, o jugaba. Ahora todos caminaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban y bebían de sus tés de última moda según las redes sociales; Sin embargo, había algo que todavía era constante hasta la fecha, y eso era lo tan llamado bullying, igual parecía una moda porque todos lo hacían.

–Solo se quieren sentir superiores–Musité para mí mismo mientras observaba al final del pasillo como otros iban acojonando a un joven de lentes. Suspiré y solo lo pasé por alto. Mi caminata se me hacía eterna, el consuelo era que solo me faltaba subir las escaleras, pero justo cuando me acercaba al primer escalón, un cuerpo femenino cayó rodando hasta mis pies.– ¡¿Eh?!

No entendía nada, había una chica, a mis pies, pero no como cualquier hombre 'normal' lo quisiera. De inmediato me puse de rodillas junto a ella y pronto me percaté de que era aquella extraña chica casi invisible. Su cabello parecía delatarla ante mis ojos al instante. Pasé una mano sobre uno de sus brazos para acariciarle y moverle un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

–Hey, hey… ¿Estás bien? –Creo que esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que pude haber hecho. –¿Qué te pasó? –Insistí mientras la cambiaba de posición, dejándola boca arriba. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y un poco de sangre deslizándose desde el nacimiento de su cabello y bajando por su frente y a un costado de su nariz.

Sentí que se me encogía el estómago al verla. Al instante escuché unas pequeñas risas y miré escaleras arriba, no alcancé a ver a nadie pero provenían de otras féminas.

–Uhm…–No se me ocurrió decir más, la chica no reaccionaba y todos los que pasaban alrededor en verdad hacían como si no existiera, simplemente viendo de reojo. Tomé aire y valor, ya que sentía que esto era una especie de falta de respeto hacia ella, para así pasar uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro derecho y mi brazo izquierdo bajo sus piernas para así alzarla. Me tambaleé un poco al principio, era un poco más pesada de lo que parecía.

Escuché pequeños balbuceos sin sentido mientras ella se acomodaba un poco contra mí, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y sentía vergüenza. Sin perder tiempo, me dirigí escaleras arriba, exactamente hasta el tercer piso donde podría encontrar la enfermería y así atendieran esa herida, no se veía grande ni grave pero era un golpe en la cabeza, y eso preocupaba.

–Hey Alice… ¿Estás bien? –Me atreví a llamarla por su nombre, aunque seguramente eso causaría más confusión en ella, aunque sirvió para que reaccionara un poco. Tal como imaginé por su hermana, sus ojos eran de un brillante tono amatista. Se encontraban algo entrecerrados y se miraban más grandes de lo que deberían gracias a sus enormes pestañas. ¡Solo para ser su rostro sentía que veía más de lo permitido!

–Yo…–Musitó débilmente, yo me acerqué un poco a ella para poder escucharla mejor, estaba sonrojada, parecía un momento típico de novela. –Yo… Tengo hambre–Sentenció al instante que su estómago gruñó, simplemente atiné a reír con nerviosismo.

–Está bien…–Fue lo único que dije. Ahora caminaba por los pasillos y de un hábil movimiento con un pie, hice deslizar la puerta para pasar y así dejar a la chica en una de las blancas camillas. –Yo he perdido el apetito, así que puedes comer–Le dije sonriente al instante que le mostraba la bolsa con mi merienda antes comprada.

Al parecer, no lo pensó ni siquiera una vez porque al instante había tomado ambas cosas para así asentarlas en su regazo. Con hábiles manos deshizo el envoltorio del sándwich y abría la lata de refresco.

–¡Debes ser una especie de dios de la comida o algo por el estilo! –Exclamaba a viva voz, reía por esas cosas que decía mientras la observaba comer, pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar. Al parecer, las apariencias engañan. Hasta comía más de lo que pensaba, y rápido.

–Ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen aquí, comiendo? –Interrogó una enfermera que hizo su repentina aparición, entonces yo le expliqué lo que había presenciado y de inmediato comenzó con sus debidas labores, ateniendo esa herida más los rasguños que habían pasado desapercibidos para mí mientras ella comía plácidamente.

–Oye…

–¡Alice! –Al parecer una voz femenina había completado el principio de mi oración al momento que abría la puerta de un solo movimiento y pasaba apresurada. Era su hermana la que venía a toda a prisa y de un instante a otro ya estaba a su lado, arropándola como toda una madre preocupada contra su pecho. –¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sabes que no debes hacer nada inusual…–La regañaba.

–Pero te tardabas demasiado…–Refunfuñaba con ánimos bajos. Este era uno de los momentos en los que deseaba ser invisible ya que no sabía exactamente que decir o que cara poner. –Y además, tenía demasiada hambre–Completó la castaña.

–Te prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así–dijo ahora con un tono más suave. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, su suave mirada se tornó en una de odio. Siempre dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras y bueno, era mirada lo decía todo, más eso no le bastó. –Fuera…–Esas palabras me atravesaron como agujas. Como títere de hojalata oxidada me fui inmediatamente de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí… El pulso me había quedado a mil.

Me sentía más confundido que nunca, a la vez intrigado y con deseo de saber que más ocultaban ambas hermanas, ninguna de las dos parecían malas y Alice… Demonios, ¿Alice? …

* * *

¡Dios! Me siento sumamente oxidada para escribir, perdón que no sea mi mejor trabajo uvu Pero espero les haya gustado.

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
